The kiss
by katcullenluvsjatie
Summary: if you read "the secret", u would kno about james and kayla's past secret romance. wat happens when james and kayla kiss. what will kendall and katie do? there will be a sequel called "the mistake".


_**The Kiss **_

_**If u read "The Secret", u would kno about James and Kayla's past secret romance. Wat happens when James and Kayla kiss. Wat will Katie and Kendall do? There will be a sequel "the mistake" *Jatie* *Kendall x oc* **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own big time rush. Katie is 18 and everyone else are 22. Dis is da longest story I ever written.**_

_Kendall P.O.V _

_I'm glad Kayla and james r over. I'm glad she's mine.I luv her 2 much 2 lose her. We walked out da elevators and walked 2 da pool,2 see our friends at our usual spot."hey guys",I said as I sat down beside Kayla."hey",they all said."I guess u 2 made up", james said. Kayla kissed me as if 2 answer his question. I gladly kissed back._

_James POV_

_I watched kendall and Kayla kiss, I turned my head and saw all da other couples kissing, so I gladly kissed Katie. she was shocked at first, but she kissed back. "this is just like when me and Kayla kissed after I proposed 2 her 2 yrs ago", I thought. "y am I thinking about Kayla rite now", I thought. Katie pulled away wit a smile on her face, but u can tell it was fake. "wat?", I asked. "nutin", she responded. "ok",I said. I'll ask her later. Sometimes I think she's not attracted 2 me anymore. I cleared my throat and everyone pulled apart._

_Kayla POV _

_**I heard someone clear their throat, so I pulled away from kendall. I saw james staring at kendall. "James, can we talk?", I asked politely. "um, sure", he said. We walked out of da pool area and we went 2 apt.2j."wat's ur problem", I asked. he is getting on my last nerve. "u r my problem. u-u made out wit kendall a-and I-I don't like it.", he stuttered. "UR MAD 'CAUSE I KISSED MY FIANCE!",I yelled. "fiancé?", he asked. "he didn't tell u guys, did he?", I asked sadly, while sittin on da couch. "no, he didn't", he said. He came and sat next 2 me and rubbed my back 2 comfort me. "I knew he was embarrassed of me", I said. My eyes began 2 water and da next thing I knew, I was sobbing into james' shirt. " shh,shh. Don't cry, Kay. Please, don't cry. If he makes u cry, then he's not worth ur time" he lifted my head up wit his thumb and I stared in his pretty hazel eyes.**_

_**James' POV **_

_**I stared in her big brown eyes and leaned in. she pulled me closer and we kissed. As soon as we kissed, I fell in luv wit her all over again. She wrapped her arms around my neck while my hands roamed her body. My left hand went up her skirt a little bit, so she pulled away. "I-I'm so sorry", she said quickly, as she walked toward da door. "y-y dnt we go", she said nervously, her voice was high-pitched. She cleared her throat. "o-okay", I said. Wat is she sorry about? Isn't dat wat she wanted?**_

_**Stevie's POV **_

_**I saw james and Kayla walking towards us. "hey", I said. "hey", they said. Kayla sat on kendall's lap and laid her head on his chest, while James picked Katie up and put her on his lap.**_

_**Kendall's POV **_

_**I wonder wat james and Kayla talked about? I wonder y she smells like… Cuda man spray? When she laid her head on my chest, I tried 2 stroke her hair but, I accidentally touched her forehead. She was burning up. "r u ok?", I whispered in her ear. "my head hurts, why?", she whispered back. "u have a fever come on, let's go 2 da apartment", I whispered. "carry me", she whispered. I giggled and stood up. "guys, Kayla's not feeling well so im gonna take her 2 the apartment", I said as I picked Kayla up. I carried her 2 da apartment and laid her on da couch." I luv u, kenny", she said sweetly. "I luv u 2,baby-girl",I said honestly. "do u feel better?", I asked. "a little bit. Kenny, um… y-y haven't u told da guys we were engaged? R u embarrassed 2 be engaged 2 me? If u aren't ready 2 get married than we can wait." how'd she know I didn't tell anyone. I didn't tell anyone because I'm famous and she's just normal and I want it 2 stay dat way but I couldn't tell her dat. "I don't know", I lied. "y not" "CUZ I JUST DON'T KNO, KAYLA!", I yelled at her. She winced. She hates when I yell. "well, I don't kno if I can marry u, kendall", she took her ring off her finger and put it on da table and walked out. I picked her ring up and just stared at it. I can't believe I lost her**_

_**James POV**_

_**I sat on the pool chair and watched everyone play in da pool and I started 2 get hungry. I started walking 2 da vending machines when I bumped into a girl and knocked her over. I helped her up and saw who it was. It was Kayla. "Kayla, I am so sorry", I said. I hope I didn't hurt her. "it's okay. I should have been paying attention" she said. She had tears on her face, her eyes were red, and her nose was red. "r u ok", I asked. "me and kendall broke up", she said sadly. "Kayla, I-I I am so sorry", I said. She had a sad look on her face so I pulled her in a hug. ''thanks james, I really needed dat", she said. She still looked sad. "ok, how about we have a Kayla and james day. I'll take u anywhere u want and do anything u want", I said, trying hard 2 make her smile. "okay. let's go upstairs and get dress.", she said excitedly, she gave me a toothy smile. "There's dat smile", I told her. She giggled and we raced each other 2 da apartment. She won. We went 2 get dress.**_

_**Kayla's POV **_

_**I went 2 da room me and Katie shared. I striped down until I was just wearing my bra and thong. I put on a black tube top, a black short skirt, black flats, a silver chain, and da silver charm bracelet dat james gave me 4 my 19**__**th**__** birthday 2 yrs ago. I looked good. I walked out and saw james. He looked great. He was wearing a black short-sleeve shirt dat said "young and reckless" in red letters, black skinny jeans, a silver chain, and black and red high tops. He was talking 2 kendall. "wat is going on wit u and Kayla?", kendall asked angrily. "y do u care? If u cared bout her u would have ran after her. U don't deserve Kayla. She's nice, sweet, kind, smart, thoughtful, creative, talented, and just beautiful", james told him. He thinks I'm beautiful? Me? "james. U ready?", I asked him. He smiled at me and walked 2 me. "Kayla… u look w-wow", he said. "u don't look 2 bad urself", I said. Kendall cleared his throat. "so u 2 are together now?", he asked. "we're just hanging out", james corrected him. We left and got in da big time rush mobile. "where do u wanna go?", he asked me. "let's go 2 da mall", I told him. "oh yeah, I need more Cuda man spray", he said. He started da car and drove away from da palm woods. "oh yeah, I meant 2 tell u earlier. Dat cologne smells really good", I complimented him. "when did u smell It?", he asked. "earlier when we…kissed" I said nervously. "oh yeah… a-about dat…" he said nervously. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't brought it up", I said quickly. The street light turned red. I looked him in his eyes. I leaned in and he pulled my face closer 2 him. We kissed. It was so much better than the first time we kissed. I felt something. I fell in luv wit him all over again. We heard someone honk their horn and we jumped apart. We didn't realized da street like turned green. "james?", I asked. "yeah", he said. "I kno ur wit Katie but-",I said before he cut me off. "me and Katie broke up earlier. She dumped me at da pool. I luv u Kayla.", he said. "james, I-I luv u 2.",I told him" we finally reached da mall and we walked in. I went straight 2 Victoria secret. I needed some new bikinis and some other stuff. I saw a black leopard-printed bikini and went 2 try it on. I walked out. "james. Wat do u think?", I asked seductively. "w-w-wow, Kayla. U look…", he said. I walked closer 2 him making sure I swing my hips**_

_**James' pov **_

_**I watched her hips as she walked closer 2 me. I licked my lips. she put my hands on her hips. She kissed me and I heard a shutter sound, like someone took a picture. I pulled away and looked around, but saw no one. She had a offended look on her face. I realized wat I did. "no, no. baby, I thought I heard something", I said quickly. She leaned in and I pulled her lips 2 mine. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. My hands roamed her body. She pulled away and gave me da biggest smile I've ever seen. "Let me try on a few more and we can go", she said. She left and came out a minute later. Dis time She was wearing an black leopard printed outfit dat did NOT cover much. "pl-please get dat", I choked out. She giggled and turned around. She swayed her hips from side 2 side. I licked my lips again. Y does she do dis 2 me? I want her so bad. **_

_**Katie's POV **_

_**I miss jamie. Y did I get so mad because he talked 2 Kayla. We had a fight but it was just a fight. We didn't break up…or I don't think we did. It was so unclear. I decided 2 text him. "Where r u", I texted him. He texted me back 2 minutes later saying he was at da mall. I texted back, "but I miss u and I'm so sorry." he called me. "Katie… w-we broke up. U dumped me. I'm sorry. I-I don't kno wat 2 say", he told me. "tell me dat u will take me back and dat u forgive me and luv me. Please, jamie…",I told him. He hung up. I cried into my pillow**_

_**Kayla's POV **_

_**I walked out dressed in my normal clothes and I saw james. He had tears in his eyes. "baby, r u ok? Wat's wrong, jamie?" "Katie just called", he choked out. "I understand if u want 2 go back 2 her. I-I-I…", I said while tears rolled down my face. He wiped my tears away. He pulled me into a tight hug. "don't cry, baby. I-I hate seeing u cry. I-I want u. I luv u baby", he told me. He kissed my forehead. I smiled and pulled away. We went 2 pay 4 my 3 bikinis and 4 outfits. The cashier said the total was $300. "james, Dat's 2 much. Let me help", I said. He cupped my face and looked in my eyes "there is nothing 2 much 4 u. If I could, I would buy u everything in here", he said, pulling out his wallet. He paid 4 it and we went 2 go get his Cuda man spray. I picked up his usual kind and saw da price. It was $40. He picked it up out of my hands. "u kno me so well", he said. I smiled. He paid 4 it and we went 2 da food court. "jamie, please let me buy u lunch", I begged. "okay, fine. But, ONLY this time" he said in a serious tone. He got da cheapest thing on da menu. He got a salty pretzel. "that will be 2 salty pretzels and 2 cookies n' crème milkshakes", I ordered. I paid him and he handed us our stuff and we sat down at a table. "baby, I was fine wit just a pretzel", he said. "yea because u didn't want me 2 spend money. U spent $340 today and $300 was on me", I said looking down, feeling guilty. He looked at me wit a sad, hurt look. "I didn't mean 2 hurt u. I-I just… I luv u so much. I want 2 give u everything, no matter how much it costs", he said. He always knows wat 2 say. Dat's 1 thing I luv about him.**_

_**james' pov **_

_**We finish eating and threw our trash away. I kissed her and she grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. She moaned as I deepened it. I pushed her against da wall and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around me. Dis felt so good. Nothing can ruin dis…We heard a shutter sound and pulled away. We saw reporters and fans behind us so we got our stuff and ran out da mall. Except dat… They were right behind us. We heard a fan shout "JAMES, WHO'S DA SLUT!" I looked at Kayla and saw her wiping tears away. Dis wasn't supposed 2 happen. We came here so she would feel better. Now she's feeling worse than she did before. We finally got 2 da car. Everyone stopped chasing us when they saw it was Kayla. I speeded out da parking lot. She was looking out da window "Kayla, r u ok?", I asked. She didn't move. "Kayla, please. I am so sorry. I kno u di-", I said before she cut me off. She looked at me. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear-stained. "did u hear wat she said? She called me a slut. And since u just stood there, u must agree wit her. I thought u luv me. M-Maybe we shouldn't be together. M-Maybe u should go back 2 Katie", she said. She's right. I should have defended her. I hate dis. "baby, I am so sorry. I do luv u, Kay. U r so special 2 me. I luv u 2 much 2 lose u. Kayla ", I said as we reached da palm woods. I got out and opened da door 4 her. She smiled "u mean dat, Jamie", she said sweetly. I kissed her. "does dat answer ur question", I asked. "I don't know. Do dat again" she said, licking her lips. I kissed her again. "let's go inside, baby. I'm cold.", she complained. We went 2 da apartment and put our stuff down. We sat on da couch lookin at each other 4 a minute. I could do dis all day. "go talk 2 her. She was cryin when I walked in our room", she told me. I hate it when she's right. I got up and walked 2 Katie's room. I knocked on da door. "Katie. Open da door", james said. Katie opened da door. "jamie…", she said. She wiped her tears. She was wearing my old black hoodie and her black sweat pants. She let me in and close da door. "jamie. I-I am so sorry. I was jealous. I luv u. I-I…", Katie said. She smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around her. I heard da door close so I pulled away from Katie. "Katie, I wanna be just friends. im seeing someone right now.", I told her. " I-I understand", she said. I kissed her cheek. We stood there until we heard a scream coming from downstairs. **_

_**Kayla's POV **_

_**I screamed when I saw wat was on da TV. Everyone rushed downstairs 2 see wat was wrong. On da TV: breaking news: "big time rush's james diamond caught making out in da Hollywood mall wit his bandmate, kendall knight, girlfriend, Kayla Martinez." I turned da tv off and started crying. James walked 2 me and comforted me. "shh,shh. Kayla don't cry. It's gonna be okay.",he said. He kissed my cheek. "U 2 R DATING NOW", kendall yelled. James looked at kendall. Instead of da pretty hazel, his eyes were dark brown. "Jamie. Calm down. It's not worth it", I said. He looked at me and his face expression softened. I kissed him. "I luv u, Jamie", I told him. He gave me his famous 100 watt smile. "I luv u 2, baby-girl", he said. "Stevie, carlos, keeya, and Logan out. Kayla, james, Katie, u stay", kendall ordered. "we're not dogs", james said. I giggled but stopped after kendall shot me a look. They left. "wat kendall?", I asked. "I luv u and I made a mistake. I need u baby. I-I luv u so much and I want 2 marry u please baby. I…" he trailed off. "kenny, I-I'm sorry. I'm wit james now and I luv him. U always told me 2 do anything dat makes me happy. Well, I'm happy.", I said wit a smile. "kendall, I'm sorry. I didn't mean 2 hurt u. u r one of my best friends. I would never hurt u intentionally. I am so sorry. U have every right 2 hate me", james said. "Kayla, he doesn't even luv u. I saw him kissing my sister", he said. My eyes watered. I looked at james "James…" "Kayla, she kissed me. Please believe me", he said. He leaned in and I pushed him away. "no, James. It takes 4 lips 2 kiss and 2 of them were yours.", I said. Tears rolled my face. "kendall, stop", Katie said. Kendall pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry, kenny. I luv u", I sobbed out. "will u take me back?", he said. I kissed him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him. I licked his lips. His hands found their way 2 my butt. I moaned into his mouth. **_

_**James' POV **_

_**I watch them kiss as anger rushed through my body. I cleared my throat and they pulled away. "Kayla…",I trailed off. I didn't kno wat 2 say. "james. Wat do u want now? I mean one minute u want me and the next minute u want Katie. I'm going 2 marry kendall.", she looked at kendall, "if Dat's okay wit u", she said, smiling. "of coarse it is", he said "okay.", I said. I walked 2 her. I grabbed her face and kissed her. I was shocked when she kissed back. I felt her hand under my shirt and rubbing against my abs. she pulled away and looked me in my eyes. "tell me if u change ur mind. I luv u, baby", I whispered. "okay", she whispered back. "kendall, I'm sorry. It's like when Jo left, u didn't let her go until u got ur goodbye kiss", I said. "I understand. So we're good?", he said wit his hand out. I shake his hand. "we're good", I said. "good. Hey, katers. Wanna help me make dinner?", Kayla asked "sure, wat r we having?", Katie asked. "we are having fried chicken, Mac n' cheese, and my famous cheese biscuits", Kayla said. "sounds delicious", Katie said. They went 2 da kitchen 2 get started. Kendall picked up da game controller. "wanna play?", he asked. I picked up da other controller.**_

_**That's it. I am so tired and hungry. R&R please. This story is 3262 words so…. Bye!**_


End file.
